


倦怠

by ZEROASHREL



Series: UGETSU [1]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROASHREL/pseuds/ZEROASHREL
Summary: 他笑起来很像小孩，有种刻意把自己笑得非常快乐的感觉，把嘴扯的很开，眼睛眯在一起，露出一排牙齿。他做爱的时候也是那样，他总是漫不经心，做到一半开始抽烟，或者翻一个身子就说我困了，要睡了。我吻他，我咬他，都没有办法。我不喜欢这样的村田雨月，他咬着我的手指自慰着，骑在我身上，和我接吻。他和我接吻，我没有权力拒绝，他吻了我一嘴烟，我说好的，好的，他很满意我的反应，他总是在特定的时候变得非常活泼，他立刻笑起来，倒在床上缩成一团。
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu, Murata Ugetsu - Relationship, Murata Ugetsu/Murata Ugetsu's Boyfriend, Murata Ugetsu/Others, mob/Murata Ugetsu, 村田雨月
Series: UGETSU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186937
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	倦怠

他难过的时候，总是一言不发的。我从背后抱住他，他还是那副样子，身子很冷，表情看不太清，他久久地沉默着，然后扭过来看我。他问我已经是什么季节了，我说是秋天，已经很冷了。他噢了一声，从地上站起来，我问他是不是要去练习新的曲子，他扭过头来朝我空手摆了个拉琴的姿势，他又说咖啡要喝完了啊。

我知道村田雨月是个天才的时候，已经是好多个雨天后的晴天了。当时天气还不是太冷，他来琴房找朋友，我去接待他，说老板还得好久才能回来，不如随便试试琴吧。他的表情很轻松，头发和眼睛都是深色的，他说好啊，他穿了一身黑色的衣服，却穿了黑色的运动鞋。好怪，我想着，他却开始演奏，当他开始演奏，这里的人都去看他了。我听过很多钢琴大师的作品，我也参加过提琴比赛，我对水平认知无误，甚至还没有惊讶就已经被打趴在了地上。

村田雨月是个货真价实的天才，他闭着眼睛，我却瞪着眼睛看着他。我的表情呆滞，行动僵硬，他笑着把琴还给我，我才不好意思地告诉他，他拿的是我的小提琴。但村田雨月从不在意这些，他问我是不是提琴手，我说我是演奏中提琴的，他又噢了一声，自顾自的笑了起来。村田雨月的眼睛是紫色的，他对我参加的提琴教室感兴趣，他看我做提琴，又说这里有很重的木头味道，我对他说你的鼻子不会涩吗，他说不会，他凑近我，我们当天就做了。

村田雨月在东京的市中心有一套独栋房子，他把我带去地下室，我说这里比上面整齐多了，他就搭着我的肩抽烟，边抽烟边笑。他笑起来很像小孩，有种刻意把自己笑得非常快乐的感觉，把嘴扯的很开，眼睛眯在一起，露出一排牙齿。他做爱的时候也是那样，他总是漫不经心，做到一半开始抽烟，或者翻一个身子就说我困了，要睡了。我吻他，我咬他，都没有办法。我不喜欢这样的村田雨月，他咬着我的手指自慰着，骑在我身上，和我接吻。他和我接吻，我没有权力拒绝，他吻了我一嘴烟，我说好的，好的，他很满意我的反应，他总是在特定的时候变得非常活泼，他立刻笑起来，倒在床上缩成一团。

我摸村田雨月的头发，更像是摸着他的皮毛，我怀疑他是某个动物的转生，他说他的守护神是巨大的黑鸟，很多人叫它八咫鸦。我看不到他的脑子里在想什么，我问他，那是一种乌鸦吗，他说不算是吧，有三只脚呢。他看了看我，我捂住脸，又把枕头盖到腿上。他喜欢看我窘迫的样子，他大概和很多人都交往过了，他的声音有点低，但也有好多尾音。我觉得他是那类喜欢带动别人情绪的人，应该还和很多人交往过。你真的要和我交往吗，我问他，他把我的枕头拿开，俯到我面前，他把一边的头发撩到耳后，他的眼睛微微地眯起来，他不太像鸟倒有点像猫了，他说是啊。

除了练习，他总是给人一种倦怠的样子，对什么都不上心，对什么都无所谓。他的房子里没有电视，也没有过多的电子产品。我把手机交给他，他就把手机丢到床上，他的手机上都是磕伤，后来他换了手机壳，换了不容易摔碎的模。我说你为什么不把它好好放好，他抽着烟看着我，他好喜欢抽烟，随便靠着什么地方就在开始抽。这里的阳光很低，只能在下午透过来一点，我和他就在这样的光下站着，先是他主动提议来做，后来是我主动较多。我生怕他厌倦我，他闭上眼睛我就开始拼命吻他，他躺在我身边，也许是躺在地板上，他和我说他刚和前男友分手了，他又和我说和第一任分手好久了，我想捂住他的嘴，但他还是说着，就像是他手上夹着的烟一样，他说他有喜欢的人，但他们要分开了。

村田雨月讨厌约会，他不喜欢一切和音乐无关的事情。我曾经以为他是从小被逼迫，才落下一个拼命练习的习惯，他没有。他从学习开始就是自愿的，他早明白自己会走上这条道路，索性对其他的视而不见。人们说他爱音乐胜过一切，我把这个和他说了，他还是在笑，他笑起来肩膀都一抖一抖的，他对我说，我爱自己胜过一切，我是一个自恋的人。我没有看出来，他把自己献给那些谱写的哆来咪上，他一脑袋躺在绿色的唆上，剩下的音乐都会跟着他一起，他的身上充满了那样，他一直被音符的饼干浸泡着。

我说了好多有关村田雨月的事情，我甚至有些忘记他无关的布局。他不给我他的演奏会门票，把我当成普通的大学生，的确是这样，我只是一个学徒工，和他比起来就像是跳在地上的青蛙，一开始都是黑漆漆的。我和他交往数次，他不回应我电影的邀请，我请求多次，他才出现一起。在他的脑内，性爱是感情的推动器，他不能没有这个。他一定要拉着我做爱，电影放一半就在我身上乱摸，我想欣赏剧情，他就趴在我面前，他的嘴巴碰到我的耳朵，我的耳朵全红了，他猫着腰走出去，我又猫着腰跟着他，我和他去了旅店，我吻他，他觉得痒，觉得好笑，他无法停止他的笑容，我应该见过他不笑的样子。

我从梦里醒来，这样大概是下午，村田雨月没有在我旁边，他和别人争吵起来，赤身裸体，他们激烈的争吵着，他发出尖锐的声音，伤害了对方。他用拳头打，然后被轻巧地推倒在床边。那个拥有精壮体格的年轻人，留着浅黄色的寸头，他脸上的钉子很多，看上去像玩摇滚的，他咬着牙，我看不到村田雨月的表情，我叫他的名字，我叫他雨月，他却抬头看了那个男人，他叫他滚出他的房子。

你喜欢他吗，我问他，村田雨月还坐在地板上，他披着被单在和咖啡。我把衣服递给他，他不想穿，他把咖啡喝光，把咖啡杯小心翼翼地放到桌子上。我从背后抱住他，他也不理睬我，他缓慢地进行每一步动作，他扭过来，把头上的被单扯下来，他捧着我的脸说做爱吧。

我和村田雨月之间没有爱，只有性。我一开始这样想着，后来我发现我喜欢上了他。他越不快乐，我越愿意更喜欢他一点，他的不快乐像是他本质的东西，黏着在他的表皮上。他那双紫色的眼睛，他拥有那样的颜色，他却还要把我推的远远的。在接下来的几周里，我试图把他拉出那个房子，他不关门，我进来他就看我，他的表情很慌张，他像是被我吓了一跳，他的脚边都是砸碎的玻璃，我跨过它，问他怎么了。他的房间越来越乱了，他身上那些矜持的潜质都好像被割开了。我拿他的咖啡杯喝水，他瞪我，朝我伸手，他说不要碰那个被子，我把手举过头顶，他才又恢复了一些。

村田雨月有很多怪癖，他有很多讨厌的东西，他总是装作一副随和的样子。我想这世上有很多人嫉妒他，他也会嫉妒他人。这样的嫉妒，不是人的死亡就能结束的，他在嫉妒一些自由，但音乐是他的牢笼，他心甘情愿。我对他说这些，他对我说这不是牢笼，是一种目的，为了自由，人必须自我设限，才能去突破他。村田雨月又说我说的都是不对的，他说我的牢笼不是音乐，是爱这回事。

村田雨月懂得什么是爱。他从收音机里听到音乐的瞬间他就明白了，之前的那些，他觉得都是为了自己的觉醒做准备。他明白了这样的道路，从未有人阻止他，他也没有任何争吵就得到了。我问他，如果所有的顶点都达到了，你会不演奏小提琴了吗，他说不会，这个事情从来没有顶点。他看到的东西我不清楚，但只要他叫我去听，我就会被他的声音震撼，他就是这样的人。

村田雨月对我说，很多人遇到了我，他们就放弃了自己的东西，我们在相遇的瞬间，他们明白了一个道理。他说话的时候喜欢拿着东西，靠在什么地方，他不喜欢穿袜子，他坐在地板上和我说，他抱着他那个小提琴，他撑着手看着我。他的视线注视在什么地方，他就好像在笑什么，他的笑容并没有攻击力，却给我一种很难过的感觉。我说我也明白了一个道理，他捂住我的嘴，说打住，他又笑了起来。

后来村田雨月又出国了，他在飞机上和我提了分手，说如果愿意来看演奏会的话很好，不愿意更好。我没有那个勇气把票丢掉，那个稍有些硬的纸上也没有他的脸。他走那天，我没有去送他，他回来也没有来找我。但只要是做这行，无论是琴师还是学徒，我又听过好多他的名字。这真的是不公平，我在很久以后对他说，他还在抽烟，他已经搬到了纽约的房子里去了。我对他说，你离开我，我本来觉得没什么，但是你离开了，我身边都出现了你的名字，就好像提醒我，我们之间认识了那一段时间似得。村田雨月撑着手臂，他隔着摄像头和我讲话，讲到一半就把眼睛看向别处，我们不算是熟悉，他问我有坚持拉中提琴吗，我说没有了，那就是一个只有脸能看到东西，他还是在笑，他的性格就是如此，他对着摄像头，他又把自己的窗帘拉开。阳光好刺眼，就算是在我这边，那样的阳光也好刺眼，村田雨月就站着那样的逆光下，他对着我说，看啊，这就是大海。


End file.
